


Long Kiss Goodnight

by Emma_Oz



Category: The Long Kiss Goodnight (1996)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-17
Updated: 2007-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_Oz/pseuds/Emma_Oz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story by emma_in_oz</p><p>PWP featuring Sam/Charly and Timothy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Kiss Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Baby_Elvis for the beta-ing. Thanks to Sarren for trying to beta before her computer was stolen.
> 
> Written for lonelywalker

 

 

Lonelywalker requested The Long Kiss Goodnight (Samantha Caine, aka Charly Baltimore/Timothy)

She asked for ÒSomething insanely violent and darkly humorous, please! Although that probably goes without saying. Charlie/Timothy before the film would be cool, as would Timothy having some kind of miraculous recovery from being vaporised and going through a Charlie-esque reincarnation as a nice guy. If het or relationships fics aren't your thing, I'd be very happy with a gen spygames fic as long as the film's rather unique tone was there.Ó

Wow! I found this pretty challenging. Timothy is not merely dead at the end of The Long Kiss Goodnight. HeÕs really most sincerely dead. But beforehand I imagine Timothy and Charly had a pretty hot sex life, so hereÕs a PWP involving their early days. As you can imagine, their sex has the same ability to defy the laws of physics as their fighting does.

Sam smiled at the class and pointed to the clock. ÔSo itÕs quiet time until the big hand moves all the way down to the bottom.Õ After a few minutes of settling and redistributing crayons, she had them focussed on their colouring.

Sam sat behind her teacherÕs table and thought back. She was happy now, but she supposed it was inevitable that she would break up with Hal once she remembered who she really was. She was not the woman he had thought she was - she was not the woman she had thought she was. She was a trained killer, a Government assassin, and, not to put too fine a point on it, she was a lot more sexually experienced than he was.

Now that she remembered her wild life before her amnesia, she wasnÕt satisfied with vanilla sex with Hal once a week.

She remembered...

*****

...the night Caitlin was conceived.

At the time she had been posing as DaedelusÕs girlfriend and she had enjoyed the marathon bouts of sex. Particularly the time they coupled as she did chin ups, sweating and straining with the effort and aching with determination to complete the act without touching the floor.

Sam smiled, just thinking about it.

Or the time they rode through the secluded fields, and then stopped and shared a horse on the ride back to the house. Riding naked through the fields was great; riding Daedelus was even better. She had been covered with sweat and rain.

Or the time, the very pleasurable time, she had tied him down and spent a long evening pleasing herself and ignoring the pitiful cries that made it past his gag.

Happy times.

But her real target had been Timothy and she had spent just one night with him. She had been looking for a microdot with information about the arms deal - a microdot that she believed was hidden in the master bedroom in his house in the woods. After she broke in, she rifled through his wardrobe, feeling the heavy silk of his shirts, the warmth of the wool. She could smell his expensive cologne.

She moved methodically through the room, searching for an item that was less than half a centimetre in diametre. She found it inside the heavy lamp standing by the side of his king sized bed. She placed it in her purse, and then, bang, the front door opened.

Swiftly she reopened the purse and swallowed the microdot. She left the purse on the floor where he could see it, hoping that he would take this to mean she was carrying nothing.

Charly quickly but silently ripped her clothes off and checked that her bosom was poking out of her green silk bra and that the matching panties were barely covering her ass. She bit her lips and pinched her nipples. She sauntered out of the bed room and posed in the doorway.

ÔHoney, youÕre home,Õ she drawled.

Timothy looked up sharply and instinctively reached for his gun.

She ignored his abortive movement and sauntered over. She really worked the walk and Timothy laughed. ÔWhat are you doing here?Õ

She looked him up and down, slowly. ÔWhat do you think IÕm doing here?Õ

She grabbed his hand and spun him around so his back banged against the door. In the same movement she dropped to her knees and rubbed her face against his groin and savoured the smell of a strong, healthy man.

Timothy grabbed her head, pulling her short blond hair. ÔDo it,Õ he said as she fumbled for his belt. As soon as his cock was freed he thrust forward, pushing down her throat.

Charly felt a rush of excitement, and wriggled out of her silky underwear. She raked his balls with her long, capable fingers. TImothy reared back and she bit down viciously on his thigh. He slapped her and she leapt to his feet and, with strong grace, sprang into his arms. Her legs locked around his waist and she looked into his mesmerising eyes.

He bucked up and slid into her and began to walk them towards the bedroom. He pinched one nipple brutally and she scratched his back.

Charly waited until they were almost at the centre of the room and then reverse flipped herself upwards. It was a display of atheleticism that even her trainers at the NSA would have been impressed to see. She grabbed the chandelier between her knees and hesitated for a second. The crystals shivered and sparkled but the fixture held - so she reached forward and shoved TimothyÕs shirt out of her way as she reached towards his cock again.

ÔImpressive,Õ Timothy said and then stepped forward to bite down on her, creating an upright sixty nine.

Charly didnÕt like the bastard but she had to admit he was good. His strong hands pulled at her thighs and he thrust his tongue into her. She groaned in pleasure and flipped back towards the ground.

This time her weight fell against him, forcing him down. She ground down against him and he bit her pussy again. She squealed and bucked her way down his body.

He seized her waist and wrestled her to her back and slid in with a single powerful move. She writhed against him, ÔMore, damn you.Õ

He thrust into her again and again. Sweat beaded on his face and his dark eyes stared down at her. She came, screaming. He grunted, bit her neck, and came.

Moments later she rolled sideways. The key to making a Mata Hari-like escape was to convince Timothy that she had been overwhelmed with lust for him. Next to her, TimothyÕs dark eyes fluttered - she rubbed his neck and whispered in his ear. ÔA dream come true...Õ

Quickly and silently she reassembled her clothing. She visited the bathroom briefly to give Timothy time to investigate the contents of her purse. She blew a kiss to him as she sauntered out of the room.

She had passed the microdot on to her handlers - she felt that her dedication to relocating it was outstanding - but there hadnÕt been enough evidence to implicate Timothy. She had remained undercover until... the final climactic battle, the total loss of her memory, and the birth of Caitlin.

*****

Sam smiled again and looked up at the clock at the back of the classroom. ÔBoys and girls, I want you to keep working quietly. IÕve got to take care of something. IÕll be back in a few minutes.Õ

She strode off towards the teacherÕs bathroom, intent on a few moments of self pleasuring.

Happy times indeed.

 


End file.
